This invention relates to water conditioning apparatus and is particularly concerned with apparatus which generates a specific electromagnetic signature in water that is similar to that of living cellular material.
The object of the invention is to be able to treat water to make it particularly suitable for use with biological living cellular material and, generally, for use in situations such as agriculture, hydroponics and therapeutics where enhanced conductivity and increased water tension within the water enables increased beneficial organic electrolytic functionality. The expression xe2x80x9corganic electrolytic functionalityxe2x80x9d refers to the quantity and availability of ions within living cellular material.
According to the present invention there is provided apparatus for generating an electromagnetic field in water comprising a set of spaced electrically conductive rings arranged on a common axis between two electronically conductive plates, wherein the number and spacing of the rings, and the charge applied to the plates and rings is selected so that the water in which the electromagnetic field is induced increases the organic electrolytic functionality of living cellular material which is contacted with the water.
The electrically conductive rings are suitably arranged in a substantially spherical array parallel to one another and can be formed from stainless steel or like material, with a central ring being formed from a different material such as copper. Apart from the central ring which has a neutral potential, the remaining adjacent rings have opposing potentials applied to them by way of suitable conductive tracks.
Preferably, there are five electrically conductive rings and two electrically conductive plates which define the spherical array. The middle neutral ring has the largest diameter and the remaining rings decrease in diameter by pre-determined amounts and in paired sets of the same diameter. For instance, the copper ring can have a diameter of 79 mm and this will set the diameters of the remaining pairs of rings at 66 mm, 53 mm and 40 mm, with spacings between the rings of 5 mm.
The non-conductive support housing for the rings suitably comprises an acrylic housing comprising a series of two dimensional laser cut objects which is designed to allow the rings to be held firmly without interfering with the magnetic fields generated inside the rind assemble itself. Multiple arrays of such housings are also possible.
The non-conductive support housing can be arranged within an orbital covering to protect the apparatus from possible damage due to mishandling or accidents. This covering can be made from shock resistant material such as ABS plastics material or the like.
The apparatus is preferably powered with a 110-220 volt AC to 30 volt DC transformer which supplies the appropriate potential between the rings. The power apply is designed to produce the required clean power for optimal effectiveness for the particular configuration of rings.